<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights, Camera, Action by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947448">Lights, Camera, Action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Hook, Anal Sex, Bondage, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fucked Stupid, Knotting, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Multi, Object Penetration, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Porn Video, Prompt Fill, Put on Display, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, dildo, video streaming, wet and messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Anon: Pls Derek and Peter fucking boypussy Stiles at the same time Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/PeterHale, Breeding, Knotting, Fucked stupid, DomPeter, DomDerek, Age diference, Squirting, Fisting. Thanksss<br/>+<br/>What about something with stiles fucked stupid by peter and derek, just conpletely railed and cum dumb<br/>+<br/>Alpha Derek showing off how much his boypussy!omega Stiles can take in his holes to an audience, Stiles loves the attention and making Derek proud<br/>+<br/>boypussy stiles with peter &amp; derek double teaming him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [63]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights, Camera, Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles wiggled in his place on the thankfully padded table that was set up in the spare room that he, Peter and Derek converted to use for this very purpose. Stiles stilled when a hand settled on the small of his back and another set of hands double-checked the ropes that were keeping Stiles’ wrists tied to his ankles.</p><p> “You ready?” Derek asked calmly from where he was setting up the video camera so it had Stiles’ naked lower half perfectly focused. </p><p> “Big audience tonight,” Peter reminded and a thrill went down Stiles’ spine.</p><p> “I’m ready,” Stiles said firmly, knowing exactly what his Alpha’s were going to do to him tonight and his cunt throbbed in arousal.</p><p> “He’s already getting wet, yeah he’s ready… Action.” Peter chuckled and Stiles knew the live stream had begun and all their filthy, kinky viewers were tuned in. </p><p> Stiles exhaled loudly when gloved fingers spread his damp pussy lips wide, exposing his Omega cunt to the camera and Stiles felt some of his juices slowly drip out of him in what was sure to be a long string. Stiles jolted when a hand slapped his cunt and he wiggled in his bonds, earning deep chuckles from his Alpha’s. </p><p>Stiles wet his lips, closing his eyes behind the blindfold around his eyes as gloved hands pried his ass cheeks apart to show off his asshole. Stiles heard the sounds of lube being applied to something and the Omega couldn’t help but keen and jerk as a solid, metal ball was pressed against his tight pucker. Stiles moaned as the anal hook was inserted in his hole before the rope attached to it was tied to the back of Stiles’ collar. Stiles whined as the tension forced him to arch his back the best he could in the ropes that were binding him in place. </p><p>Stiles could only imagine what he looked like, his pussy dripping and throbbing and his ass stuffed full with an anal hook. Stiles clenched his pussy as his lust rose as he heard lube being used again. It was slightly unnerving how quiet his Alpha’s got during these sessions, but it just added to the porn like quality. </p><p>Stiles choked on his next breath when a fat, thick head of a familiar dildo was pushed into his cunt, his Alpha’s were wasting no time. This was the one with the fake knot at the end, smaller than their knots but perfect prep for something else.  </p><p>Stiles moaned wantonly as his pussy was spread wide as his body eagerly accepted the thick toy, Stiles loved that his pussy finally felt full again. His Alpha’s didn’t let him adjust, one of them grabbed the base of the dildo and began to fuck it in and out of his wet cunt, making wet noises fill the room alongside Stiles’ gasps. </p><p>His Alpha only did this a few times before the fake knot was being forced into his cunt. Stiles relaxed and bore down on it, eyes rolling up into his head with a long groan as it settled inside of him. The fake knot stayed inside of his pussy for a while longer just letting the viewers enjoy the way Stiles’ Omega cunt fluttered and dripped around it. </p><p>Stiles gasped in disappointment when the fake knot was tugged out of him, but four gloved fingers replaced it and Stiles all but vibrated with excitement, as he knew what was coming next. This was one of Peter’s favourite things to do and Stiles couldn’t help but moan when he felt Peter push his hand forward, thumb tucked against his palm. </p><p>Stiles shuddered and whimpered as his pussy extended around the widest part of Peter’s hand before the Alpha curled his hand into a proper fist once he was wrist deep. Stiles shivered and keened as Peter slowly rocked his fist, pressing his knuckles to Stiles’ sweet spot.</p><p>Stiles wailed as he is unable to stop as he squirted around Peter’s fist, drenching the table under his crotch and his thighs. Stiles tried to collapse from the force of his orgasm but the anal hook in his ass that was still attached to his collar held him in place. Peter rocked his fist, fucking Stiles’ through his orgasm before he slowly pulled it out, pausing at the widest part of his fist most likely to give their viewers a good look before with a wet pop Peter’s soaked hand slipped free. </p><p>Stiles panted heavily, feeling how loose, puffy and sore his cunt felt after taking Peter’s fist. His Alpha's didn’t give him a moment of rest; Derek had his cock pressing into Stiles’ sloppy, open cunt with ease. Derek didn’t mind that Stiles was gaping as he fucked hard into the Omega’s cunt, grunting loudly as he did so. </p><p>Stiles lost his train of thought, his mind going blank as his Alpha’s thick cock slid in and out of him. Stiles did realize when he felt the anal hook pop free of his asshole and he for sure knew when Peter’s cock took its place. Stiles cried out as both his Alpha’s began to fuck him, one cock per hole and he felt some tears dampen the blindfold and how their hairy legs and thighs brushed against his skin as they fucked him. </p><p>Derek’s knot jumped to its full size first, filling Stiles’ cunt completely and Stiles wailed as he squirted again as the Alpha knotted him and began to breed his cunt. Peter followed close behind, spurred on by his partner’s orgasms and once his knot was in place in Stiles’ ass, he began to breed that hole too. </p><p>Stiles’ was pretty positive he blacked out after that when he came to he was curled up in their bed and plug in each of his holes and an Alpha on either side of him. </p><p> “How did it go?” Stiles asked his voice was weak and lips chapped. He was sore everywhere and felt full to the brim, but it felt so damn good. </p><p>“The best one yet, you can read the very filthy comments after.” Peter sounded smug as hell as he traced his mating bite on Stiles’ throat while Derek lapped at his bite on the other side of the Omega’s neck. </p><p>“That was so damn good,” Stiles sighed in happiness, he was glad they decided to do that for the live stream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>